The Decent
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: It's my universe of 2x12 the Decent in which what if Alaric was a vampire and took the bite for Damon instead? Character death and general sadness with Dalaric feels. They are together but not a slash..:) R


**A/N: Just a few things, Alaric and Damon are together, Alaric was never dating Jenna and Damon never fell in love with Elena. He and Alaric have been together since around the end of season 1 and Alaric is a vampire. Set in the episode 'Decent' 2x12. I watched it the other day and this idea was playing around so I thought why not. Also the **_italics_ **is the dream..**

**Warnings: Charater death and spoilers**

**Disclaime: I own nothing...:(**

* * *

***Damon's POV***

"Where is she?"

"Damon, let it go," Alaric yelled as he chased me into the parking lot of the Mystic Grill. That woman was not getting away from me, I'll make she she doesn't turn again.

"You've been marked! What kind of werewolf throw down crap is that?" I asked so annoyed I wasn't hearing Ric try and calm me down. Then he grabbed my arm and made me turn to face him.

"Look up! If the legends are true Damon, one bite. One bite and we're dead!" I nod as his words swish around in my head. He had a very good point; as he always did.

"Yeah.."

"Go home and lock your doors"

"Only if you come with me" I smile flirtatiously and he blushes.

"Damon...you haven't asked Stefan" I've been asking him to move in with me for weeks but he's so concerned about what St. Stefan thinks it's ridiculous.

"He's letting Rose stay with us, it's fine. Besides if Stefan has an issue with the man I love coming to live with me then..too bad" I smirk as is slid my hand down his arm to his hand and interlace our hands. As I do this my thumb brushes his day light ring. I remember the day I turned him- two months ago. It was the day after we first told each other we loved each other.

"Is Rose in?"

"Could be, I haven't seen her since she bolted the other day"

"I hope she's okay" Alaric sighs as we make our way to my car.

"Do you remember the first time we discussed you turning?" I asked casually as we slip into the vehicle.

"Yeah, you told me what a great vampire I'd make and the next day it happened" he smiled as he clipped himself into the passenger side.

"Do you regret it?" I question with a hint of nervousness invading my tone.

"No because I love you and can now we can do everything we want to do" The ride home is quiet and we forgot all about Jules and Mason, all the nonsense. It was just us. I suggested we should leave Mystic Falls behind but he wouldnt until Elena was safe. Damn him and his morals. When we got to the Salvatore house we both sensed Rose back in the study. We stood and chatted for a while, most of it her apologising but we assured her it was fine and she sould relax.

"Drink?" I asked and the other two answer yes in unison. Just as I turn to my tray of drinks we hear a smash and run into the entry way. I vampire speed over to the swprds on the wall and get one down. As I turn I hear Rose shreak my name. It all flys by in a flash, one minute the wolf in coming at me then Alaric is in pain on the floor, his shoulder bleeding and Rose has stabbed the creature.

"How bad is it?" I quiz quickly my heart beating so fast it's almost ripping out of my chest.

"Hurts" he mutters as we all stand in a state of shock as the wound begins to heal.

"It's healing" Rose gasps.

"I thought I was a gonner" Alaric laughs but it's a nervous one. I quickly pull him into an embrace ignoring everything else around. For a moment we just sit on the floor him letting silent tears fall from our eyes. Eventually he goes for a shower as me and Rose have a drink to calm our nerves.

"That was lucky" she sighs.

"Yeah.." I agree still shaky.

"You really do love him don't you?" she asks with a smirk.

"More than anyone on the planet, I can't imagine losing him" Just as I finish Ric comes in wearing his bathrobe I bought him for his birthday. Rose says her goodnights leaving the two of us to sit on the sofa.

"How much did you hear?" I ask handing him a whisky.

"All of it" he smirks. We still quietly for a moment before I slide closer and lean so my mouth is milimetres from his ear.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me earlier?"

"It could've been you" he reminds me turning and placing a kiss to my lips. Just as we begin our usual fight for dominance- which I always win- I slide my hand over his shoulder and he winces in pain and pulls back.

"Ow" he mutterers and he revels his shoulder. It's what seems like a rash and it looks like it's moving and infected. The sight sends a hint of dred through my body. I. Will. Not. Lose. Him. That night I put him to bed and tell him to remain calm as I awaken Rose and tell her about the infection. I fall asleep next to her after I have cried for at least an hour..

* * *

The next morning everyone has been informed of Ric's predicament but I've told them if they visit him instead of looking for a cure I'll rip them to shreds. I looked at the bite this moring and it seems to be spreading all the way down his back so we try blood to see how that goes. He's sat in front of the fire looking pale and heavy black bags under his eyes, I take a deep breath before entering.

"Here, try blood"

"You know what's going to happen Damon-"

"Stop, Ric okay? I'm going to sort this" I interupt not looking him in the face. He rolls his eyes and sips the blood before pausing for a moment.

"It feels better" he informs half heartedly.

"Let me see" I ask eagerly as he exposes his right shoulder to me.

"How is it?" It was now black coloured in parts and was half way down his back.

"Looks okay" I reply in a tone that shows I'm lying. Just as he's about to re-cover it Rose and Elena walk in. "Where's Stefan?" I inquire aiming the question at Elena.

"He left, I need you to talk to him" I try to be okay but it makes my blood boil, I know Stefan is still trying to help Elena out when the love of my life is dying! One thing I ask of him but I get nothing.

"Sorry but I'm busy and I don't care" I smirk as I head towards them.

"Rose, I need you to sit with Ric while I go on a wolf hunt" I ask and she nods before heading to him. As I head out I'm followed by Elena who no doubt wants to talk about her of Stefan; it's all either of them seem to do.

"Damon. Is he going to die?" I consider my answer for a moment.

"Possibly, the wolf bite has caused some kind of infection that seems to be getting worse" I respond the switch begging me to flip it.

"Like a poison?" she asks slowing my leaving time down.

"I have no idea Elena, I have to go" I storm out leaving her with Ric and Rose...

* * *

I get into the diner she's sat there. Just as I head towards her Stefan appears, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting, look there's a lot of people here-" he starts but I interupt.

"Damn, there goes my plan to rip her splean through her back"

"Look, I know you're upset about Ric-"

"I'm not going to kill my only lead on saving him, I'm going to have a friendly chat with her brother, ease up" I assure before going over to her table and sitting opposite her.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill. I'll have to get that right next time"

"You're not going to live to see another full moon. Unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite, then I won't kill you" I lie, the second he's healed she's so dead.

"Bite me" she snaps getting up but I grab her arm. "I'm not afraid of you" Jules informs me.

"Then you are very very stupid"

"How's your boyfriend? Ric? That his name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure tell me. Or sleep with an eye open"

"Did I mention the dementia? I'll eat at his brain, soon he'll be rabid. Forget you. The only cure, is to take a stake and drive it to his heart" Jules smirked as she left the grill. I thought about it for a moment before I headed out...

* * *

Upon entering the boarding house I can smell blood but I don't recognise it. I search upstairs and find Ric sleeping with what appears to be dried blood on the bed next to him. I furrow my brow but go into the living room where Rose is sat looking thoughtfully into the fire.

"How is he?"

"He was very difficult for a while, he didn't remember who I was or anything and then he was crying for Isobel" she recounted with sadness in her eyes.

"No luck with Jules, she said there's no such thing as a cure" I informed flopping down next to her.

"What does this mean?"

"I have no idea" We sit in complete silence but this is disrupted but a bang and the sound of the fornt door opening. As we speed upstairs we find and empty bed, Ric had gone. Looks like Jules was right about him forgetting. We left the house and as we pulled up to the grill I got a call from the Sheriff as a vampire had attacked a maintenance man. I knew who it was. We searched the area and found him killing a young couple then he turns on me. I pin him down and tell him who it is and the realisation eventually dawns on him.

"I'm sorry" he sighed before he erupted into I lift him up and carry him back to the boarding house knwoing what I needed to do. I slowly helped him clean the blood off his face before he laid down and drifted to sleep. It's been an hour since he was last consious and I just need him to wake up. Then as if he could read my thoughts he wakes up.

"Hi" I grinned running a hand though his hair.

"Sorry" he apologises.

"Murderous rampages happen" I shrug it off I need him to not feel any guilt about it. "How's the pain?"

"Okay, it could be worse" he laughs. I head into the bathroom to get him a cloth and I hear a cry of pain. I shoot back through to see him clutching his stomach in pain.

"Ric" I'm at his side in a flash rubbing my hands down his arms affectionately. Eventually the pain subsides so I get comfortable with his head on my chest and both his hands in mine.

"I never thought when we met, you'd be nice" he groans.

"I'm not nice, I'm mean and I like it" I growl playfully.

"You lie" he half smiles- or attempts too.

"Shh...just sleep" I sooth rubbing his knuckles with my thumb. I have the perfect dream prepared for him. The perfect goodbye.

_Alaric steps into the grill hearing one of his favourite songs echoing off the walls. He can't believe he's dreaming, especially of the grill. Then Damon sat at the bar catches his eye so he heads over and takes his usual seat._

_"How did you know where my favourite place is?"_

_"You told Rose" Damon grins sliding him their favourite drink._

_"I remember the night this song was playing, I asked you to dance and you said no" Alaric reminded and Damon felt so guilty. If he'd known he'd have done everything Alaric ever wanted. There were some things he couldn't fix. But this he could._

_"Come on, we're dancing" Damon pulled his lover to the dancefloor and they began slow dancing. Damon had his hands resting on Ric's waist and Ric's hands were coping this on him. They slid into a steady rhythem both of them enjoing the feel of the other._

_"Thank you for this Damon"_

_"You're welcome" he whispers fighting the tears._

_"Do you remember what else we talked about?" Alaric asked._

_"You tried to convince me that a newborn vampire on all of the adrenaline would be able to beat an older vampire in a race" Damon grinned at the memory._

_"I still believe it" The taller of the two insisted._

_"Wrong" They both laughed for a moment as they held hands and returned to the bar. _

_"I love you Ric" _

_"I love you too, Damon. So so much it almost hurts" he confesses. Ric moves his stool closer and rests his head on Damon's shoulder which is suprisingly comfortable._

_"Will I see people who have died again? Like my grandparents?"_

_"I think you have your own heaven where you can see whoever you want to see" Damon answers knowing it was near the end._

_"When you think of it like that it makes it less scary" Damon took that as the best he was going to get. Even he as the fearless vampire he was was scared to die so he expected nothing less form a baby vamp. _Outside of the dream Damon's cheeks ran with tears as he let go of his boyfriend's hand and picked up the stake that was on the bedside table. He took it in both hands and positioned it over Ric's heart.

_"Come on, I'll race you around the grill" Alaric chuckled getting off his stool._

_"You'll lose" Damon insists._

_"I bet you a week before I move in" he teases making Damon stop in his tracks._

_"What?"_

_"If you win I'll move in but if I win you'll have to wait another week" to answer Damon presses his lips to Ric's in a love filled, passionate kiss._

_"Ready?" Ric asks and Damon nods._

_"One three. One... Two..."_

On the three I plunged it in and I felt the last breath leave the love of my life's body. I couldn't do anything except close my eyes and cry knowing it was over. He was gone. I had lost alot of people in my life but I never wanted to let him go. I know eventually I'll need to bury him but for now I'm just going to cherish the last memories I'll ever have of Ric and me...


End file.
